


恶作剧之吻

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: Stiles，我跟你讲，你这样子是要被日的。
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	恶作剧之吻

1.

与Scott合力把Derek抬上桌之后，Stiles着实松了口气。他又累又饿，只穿着一件脏兮兮的短袖，但在阴凉的小诊所里一点都不感觉冷。 操，他身上还因为刚刚的奔跑和紧张蒸腾着热气，等一会儿他开着吉普回去的时候汗水就会冰冰凉地粘在他背上了。Stiles祈祷他冻到牙齿打架的声音不要惊醒他爸。

又一个筋疲力尽的夜晚。Scott和Derek还有小狼们在比肯山的森林里搜寻那个不知名的超自然怪物的踪迹，结果发现仅仅只是森林本身因为月圆的关系出现的异动。Derek首当其冲地中了森林的陷阱，不过经过Deaton医生电话指导的紧急处理后，他的伤口开始自愈了。他陷入了愈合期的深睡眠，肌肉紧绷的严肃神色消失了，两道粗眉弯成柔和的弧度，Derek脸上出现了一种介于无辜和恼怒之间的表情。Stiles和Scott对视了一眼，不自觉地开始盯着Derek的脸看。在大灰狼清醒的时候，你可没有那么多机会在他一爪子挥过来之前观察他的脸。

“你别说，他失去意识的时候还挺可爱的。”Stiles脱口而出。

Scott看他的眼神里流露出了欣慰，恶心，和难以置信。

Stiles尴尬了一秒，然后决定谁尬谁就输了。“你有话就说。”

Scott吞了口口水，“那什么，可爱这词是不是有点……”

“是 **无害** 的意思。”Stiles笃定地说，“我的意思是他现在看上去很无害。很没有杀伤力。很不像他一直扮演的大灰狼，倒像头小熊。那种泰迪熊。抱抱熊。”他意识到自己在越描越黑。

Scott眼神里的母爱般的欣慰和真诚的恶心浓郁地快要流出来了。

Stiles决定做点什么来挽回一下他在好友眼中的形象。

“我们可以对他恶作剧。”Stiles说，两眼放光，“哈！大灰狼这回没法反抗了！我们可以在他脸上画画！天，这混蛋，我早就想这么干了。”

Scott狐疑地看着Stiles拍了拍Derek的脸。后者呼吸均匀，纹丝不动。Stiles呼了口气，活动活动脖子和手腕，然后抡圆了手臂，啪地扇了Derek一个大嘴巴子。

Derek的头软绵绵地歪过去。他左脸上的粉红色印子几乎在显现之前就消失了。他浓密的睫毛微微颤动，一点要醒来的痕迹都没有。

“安全。”Stiles得意地说，“你来吗？”

Scott心痒痒了。Derek平时总是自诩是狼群里唯一的大人，唯一的Alpha，哈，这回可以完胜他了。“Deaton这里会有笔吗？”他试探着问。

Stiles挑起眉毛。他倒提起自己的背包，使劲抖了两抖——里面劈劈啪啪地掉下来尖头剪刀、强光手电、催泪喷雾、电工胶带、手术刀片（手术刀片？）、弹簧刀（弹簧刀？？）。当然，还有一打各种颜色的记号笔。

Scott心惊胆战地瞪着他。

“干嘛，”Stiles翻了个白眼，“你们可是自带尖牙和利爪的家伙诶。”

Scott接过记号笔。“……提醒我不要惹你。”

他们给Derek化了烟熏妆（意思是，颧骨往上眉毛往下的地方涂了三层黑色），给他额头上画了乌龟，下巴上画了世界上最丑的络腮胡子，画到脸上的时候，基本上是在即兴发挥了。Scott那边画得仿佛印象派的呐喊，Stiles这边，基本上，就比较未来主义。

“杰作啊。”Stiles心满意足地说，“艺术家，我们俩。”

Scott看起来就没那么轻松了。“他要是发现了怎么办？”

“否认啊。”Stiles说，“死不承认。我不是，我没有，我绝对没干过。他能怎么样？”

“那是你。”Scott说，“他认定了是我们干的话，公报私仇怎么办？你是人类没办法，他会在狼人特训里弄死我的。”Scott用他水灵灵的狗狗眼委屈地望着Stiles，“起码会打断我两条腿。还有好几根肋骨。好几根肋骨啊，Stiles。”

Stiles架不住Scott的狗狗眼。太过分了，这个人怎么可以成了狼人还卖萌呢？“行行行，”他说，“那你就把锅都推我身上。你就说都是我干的。他还能咬我怎么的？”

“那你怎么办？”Scott问。

Stiles甜甜地一笑。他那双眼睛绿眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠的光，让Scott发自内心地怀疑到底谁才是狼。“死不承认呗。我不是，我没有。Derek，我绝对没有给你画鬼脸。我怎么会趁你昏迷不醒的时候打你大耳刮子呢？我是那样的人吗？我没有啊。我真的没有。我发誓我没有。我是一个没有超能力的弱小无辜的人类少年……”

Scott打了个哆嗦。不，要，惹，Stiles，他提醒自己。惹谁都不要惹Stiles。

2.

Derek一脸杀气。他深沉而滞重的杀气从他死水一般的眼眸中透射出来，方圆三米还有生存欲望的生物都不敢靠近。他没有展露牙齿或指甲，但是他的人类脸庞已经明确地展露了“谁敢靠近我就杀了谁”的信息。他带着这幅面孔直线穿过比肯镇，路上遇到的巡警吓得差点直接报警。Derek翻过比肯山中学的围栏，穿过学校的走廊，一路上如入无人之境。学生们见了他都贴着墙边走，只敢在教室的门口偷偷张望。

但是你看，总有些人的求生欲不那么强烈。比如Stiles。不然他怎么会搅合到这些超自然事件中来呢。

Stiles正站在书包柜前拿他的书，丝毫没有意识到危险的靠近。

Derek阴郁而充满杀意地站在他身后。

Stiles拿齐了书，Stiles关上了门，女士们，先生们，请看，Stiles转过了身——

Stiles发出了猫一般的尖叫。

与此同时Derek拎起Stiles的领子把他掼到柜门上。铝制柜门发出了不堪重负的惊天巨响。

“我什么都没干啊！”Stiles叫道。Derek的脸离得太近，他的恶狼吐息狠狠地砸在Stiles脸上。

“你有胆说你没在我脸上动了什么手脚——”

“你脸上什么都没有。”Stiles眨眨眼。感谢狼人的自愈速度。记号笔连个影儿都没留下。

Scott闻声赶来：“Derek，冷静——”

“你也参与了吗！”Derek劈头盖脸地吼道。

Scott僵在原地，然后小心翼翼地后退一步：“我不是，我没有，全是Stiles一个人干的，跟我一点关系都没有。”

瞧瞧，什么叫好兄弟。

Derek转头怒视Stiles。Stiles小声说：“你牙齿要露出来了。有人看着呢。”

不用回头Derek也能感觉到上百道炽热的视线从走廊的各个角落射向他的背后。最近的教室门背后人头攒动，到处都是八卦的声音，包括但不限于“那个黑发筋肉帅哥是谁？”“被按着的那个是谁？Stiles，不可能吧？他怎么认识这种帅哥的？”“这家暴还是壁咚啊？”“是gay吗？让我康康”。

Derek从喉咙里嘶了一声。“这事没完。”他说，“放学到学校安保室见我。一个人来。”

他松开Stiles，咬着牙给他掸平弄皱了的领子。力道之大，最上面那颗扣子完全是靠意志力才没有崩开。Stiles感觉自己锁骨要断了。Scott过来扶他的时候，他才发现Isaac，Allison，Lydia，Jack，还有Erica和Boyd都来了。他们站在楼梯口那边和人群一起远远地围观。

Isaac一脸忧心地问：“你干啥了？”

Stiles假装受伤：“你为什么立刻假定是我做了什么？”

“因为，”Boyd说，“尽管Derek是个混蛋，但是要不是你做了什么，他不至于大白天闯到学校里来。”

“Scott也有份啊！”Stiles抗议道。

“但肯定是你出的主意。”Erica了然地说。

Stiles刚想答话，一个面熟但不认识的女孩拦住了他。“嗨，我是隔壁班的，我们在一个历史课上，记得不？”她回望了一眼，她的闺蜜们在门口挤成一团偷笑，“那个，我想问问，刚才那个，是你男朋友吗？”

小狼们互相对望了一眼，又看看噎住的Stiles，登时大笑起来。他们笑得前仰后合，女孩子们的尖声大笑直钻耳膜，连Jack和Boyd都忍不住笑，Isaac快笑倒在Scott的肩膀上了。Scott的眼睛里又流露出那种母爱般的欣慰和真诚的恶心。Stiles脸上烧得无地自容——怎么会以为Derek是他男朋友——这也太离谱了吧？

那个女孩子看上去也红透了。“对不起——我不是有意——如果不是，啊，操，她们要我来问的。那个，我还是直接走好了。”

Stiles拉住她的手。哈。恶作剧这种东西，谁尬谁就输了。

“没事。是的，他叫Derek，我男朋友。他脾气不太好。”Stiles真诚地说。他身后传来了阵阵假装呕吐的声音。“帅的人都会有点脾气嘛。没事，他平常还是很温柔的。”

女孩子的眼睛发出兴奋的光芒。躲在门口的那群女孩子的咯咯笑声更加响亮了。“他——他有脸书吗？instagram？手机号呢？”

“他的号码是我的。”Stiles板起面孔说。下一秒他微笑着说，“Derek是个山顶洞人，每天除了工作就是健身，他根本不知道社交网络是什么东西。”他想起来他的ins上倒是有两个月前他拍到的Derek的几张照片，都是偷拍到的，小狼特训的时候，看上去和健身房照片一样。他的ins没加什么好友，只有Scott知道。这也许是Scott总是露出欣慰又恶心的表情的原因。“我的ins上倒是有他的照片。”他佯装随意地说，从善如流地拿起笔在女孩的手上写下自己的ins账号。

身后的笑声和假装呕吐的声音都停止了。Stiles转过身来，像个胜利者那样接受小狼们惊异的目光。

“怎么……等下，什么……？谁……不是，什么时候……？”Isaac放弃了，“我有好多问题。你们谁来开个头？”

“让我们从头开始，”Lydia像个大姐头那样发话了，“你到底对Derek做了什么？”

“我只是对Derek做了个恶作剧而已。”Stiles无辜地说。他举起手机，给他们看前一天晚上Derek那张承载着现代艺术的脸。Derek躺在桌上，一脸安详，Stiles在旁边竖起大拇指，一脸欠揍。小狼们倒吸一口冷气，发出惊叹的声音。

“勇士。”Isaac说。

“要是训练的时候Derek把怒火发泄到我们头上，你就完了，Stiles。”Jack说。

“你刚刚为什么说Derek是你男朋友？”Allison问。

Stiles深吸一口气。“你看，要是Derek发现他成了我的男朋友，谁会更尴尬呢？他，还是我？”他分析道，“以后他所有的威胁都是打情骂俏，所有的板脸都是装凶，我说他是抱抱熊，私底下穿粉红色围裙会在浴室里唱歌，谁能反驳我？”

“……太狠了。”Lydia说，“很好，Stiles，我宣布你出师了。”

“谢谢。”Stiles鞠了个躬。

“你这样迟早有一天要被打的。”Boyd中肯地说。

Stiles不以为然。“Derek也是这么想的。他不是说要我在安保室等他吗？”他抱起手臂。“咱们走着瞧。”

3.

安保室门没锁，透着一道缝。透明的玻璃窗后面，Stiles像约定地那样一个人等着，不安地拨着手指。

好吧。Derek叹了口气。Stiles这孩子皮是皮了点，但是人不坏，昨晚他和Scott好歹也算救了他的命，恶作剧这种事，板起脸来警告一下就完了。Derek决定不能像早上走廊里那样生气。走廊里很安静，学生都放学了，昏黄的阳光在白墙上打下一个个刺眼的方块。Stiles好像还没注意到他来，他坐立不安地扫视手机屏幕，又是抖腿又是扭动，和平常没什么两样。

Derek握住门把手。他深吸口气，推开门：“Stil ——”

一大盆白色的粉末劈头盖脸地浇下来。

Derek想咆哮。眼睛和鼻子的应激反应让他的咆哮失去声音，他看起来像一只想咬死周围空气的哈士奇。

Stiles及时地举起手机。天，他紧张到手心都出汗——要是抓拍不到这一幕，他肠子都能悔青。

Derek看起来终于把他周围的空气都咬死了。他抹了把脸——实际上只抹掉了眼睛周围的白色粉末——鼻子和头发上仍然惨白如纸，仿佛妆化劈了的艺妓。Stiles还想拍照，但是Derek的杀意已经凝固成实体了。Stiles的求生欲可能没那么强，但是他买不起新手机。Derek一言不发地逼近他，走的时候白色粉末纷纷扬扬地抖落下来，仿佛一台全自动暴雪制造机。

“Derek，”Stiles艰难地开口，“呃，这只是一个玩笑。最最老套的玩笑。我以为你会发现的。”

Derek把Stiles挤得靠在桌子上。他还在不停地压过来，好像一堵迫近的墙。Stiles不得不梗着脖子往后倾倒，老实说，他不确定自己还能下多少腰了。“……Derek？”

Derek阴沉着脸。他的手按在不锈钢包边的办公桌上，看上去正用尽全力阻止自己把它或者Stiles的某根骨头按碎。“解释。”他低吼道。

“……对不起？”

桌子在狼人手下发出凄厉的惨叫。

Stiles咽了口口水。“我以为这会很好玩。”他说，望着Derek深色的眼睛。“之前你一直挺混蛋的，然后我们一起经历了那么多事，我们，Scott，Isaac他们，我想着恶作剧这种事和我们之前经历的危机比根本不算什么，只是会挺有趣的？我以为我们是……朋友？”他观察了一下Derek扭曲的神色，“好吧，同伙。同伙听上去像个反派组织……总之，我以为这会很好玩。抱歉你不这么想。”

Derek的表情柔和下来。天啊，是怎样一张脸，才能在铺满白色粉末的情况下流露出恼怒又带着无奈有一点点释然还有几毫克温柔这种滑稽而深沉的表情。

Stiles在傻笑的边缘疯狂徘徊。不能拍到他现在的脸实在太可惜了。

“……不是同伙。”Derek说，“你是狼群的一员。”

“我是人类。”Stiles提醒他。

“仍然。”Derek清了清嗓子，“所以你要和其他人一样。尊重你的Alpha。这种事情，下不为例。”

Stiles花了吃奶的劲儿控制住自己抽动的笑肌。“我保证。”他说。

Derek眯起眼睛审视了他一眼，突然想起了什么：“把你手机里的照片删掉。”

Stiles凝视着他。半晌，他慢吞吞地举起手机，在Derek面前，按下了删除键。他一脸凝重和悲痛，对他的照片们郑重地说：“再见了，我的宝贝。”然后把清清白白的手机相册展示给Derek看：“好了。我可以走了吗，Alpha？”

Derek点点头。Stiles背起书包，把手机揣进裤兜，若无其事地走出门去。他慢悠悠地走过拐角，离开Derek的视线。然后他开始狂奔。

Derek望着Stiles的背影消失，扶住额头。他摸了一手白灰，突然意识到一塌糊涂的安保室还没打扫。他叹了口气。这他妈是Stiles的学校，让Stiles自己留堂去吧。他才不会帮这小兔崽子代劳呢。这时，他手机的振动不合时宜地响起了。

是Stiles的短信。看看这个[鬼脸][鬼脸]。下面是一个链接。Derek点进去，里面赫然是两张他自己的照片，第一张他白的像个死人还试图咬死自己周围的空气，第二张他安详的脸上画满了抽象画。链接是Stiles的ins账号，配文是“憨憨的小熊。我是艺术家。”下面评论里写道：“Derek也有今天！”“真的猛士”“RIP Stiles”，还有……还有“你俩好甜”“你男朋友好可爱”。

桌子的惨叫如泣如诉。

咔啦一声巨响，Derek把桌子的包边钢条掰了下来。他神情悲愤而不知所措，手执钢条，面若凝脂，愤怒的颤抖让他周身下起鹅毛大雪，仿佛一个背负着深仇大恨的剑士。

不跟小孩子计较……不跟小孩子计较。他深深地呼吸，然后……果不其然地被粉末给呛住了。

不计较个屁。Stiles，他想，你完了。

4.

星期六是狼群之夜，通常小狼们训练完之后就留在Derek的地方一起吃个披萨看个电影。Stiles有空的时候也会过去。尽管Derek会阴郁地杵在某个角落，对当代十七八岁青少年的电影品味发出不赞同的眼神，但是起码他会缓和一些，甚至有点享受狼群的陪伴。Stiles也喜欢跟狼群呆在一块儿，毕竟小狼们都是他的同龄人，都是出生入死的好朋友，而且他们有一样糟糕的电影品味。要是Derek没有那么像苦情戏男主角就好了。

所以当Scott问他周六晚上还来不来的时候，他想也没想就答应了。Scott忧心忡忡地盯了他好久，他才意识到有什么不对：“怎么了？”

“你刚刚恶整过Derek，你不怕他报复你？”Scott说。Stiles背后一凛。但他哼了一声，抱起手臂，满不在乎地对他发小说：“我不去不就成胆小鬼了？我才不怕呢。他尽管出招。恶作剧这方面，我还没遇到过对手呢。”

Scott复杂地看了他一眼。

“况且，你们都在。”Stiles说，“Derek能对我做什么？你是我最好的兄弟吧？”

Scott艰难地点点头。是啊，我是你最好的兄弟，他腹诽，可是Derek是我们的Alpha，他决定我们今天跑十公里还是二十公里。太遗憾了。

Stiles站在Derek公寓的门口。门开着一条缝，暖黄的灯光从里面透出来，照亮了他的脸。没什么人声，他隐隐约约地看到小狼们横七竖八地叠在沙发上，只能听到模糊的台词声音。他伸出两根手指，轻轻把门推开，然后向后退了一大步。

一盆水兜头浇下来。除了鞋尖Stiles没有沾湿半分。“太逊了！”Stiles大声喊道。“这是我用过的招数！”他施施然跨过水滩，在背后关上门，只被门后的倒下的人偶吓到了那么一点点。不，他完全没有尖叫。他最多只在喉头梗了一下，没有更多了。

“太烂了。没有任何杀伤力。”他以胜利者的姿态踏入房间，环视着瘫在沙发上的小狼们。Derek一如往常地坐在角落，抱着手臂，无视Stiles的任何言论；Scott抬头给了他一个怜悯的眼神；Jack根本懒得掩饰他看戏的表情；Erica假装专心玩手机；Boyd一如既往地成熟稳重；Isaac欲言又止。沙发左边靠中间还有个空的位置，他倒进去，翘起腿，问他们在看什么片。

“《移动迷宫》第二部。”Scott回答。

“有一说一，我觉得没有第一部好看。”Jack说。

“能找到一部男主颜值入得了Derek法眼的片子你就知足吧。”Erica头也不抬地说。Derek哼了一声。Isaac深吸一口气：“那个，Stiles，你要不要……”

Jack翻了个白眼，打断了他。“蛋糕。”他指指桌上，“今天晚餐，给你留的。你要不要吃？”

Stiles端起蛋糕。正常的柔软的海绵蛋糕，白色和浅绿色交错的奶油夹层，顶上还有翠绿色的慕斯和抹茶粉。看上去没什么问题。“谁生日吗？”他问道。

“没，”Boyd说，“Erica想吃甜的。”

Erica耸耸肩。

Stiles没什么可怀疑的。他爸加班的时候他也没心思好好吃饭，这会儿正好有点饿了。抹茶蛋糕看上去很诱人。Stiles张嘴咬了一口。

他咬了一嘴的青芥末。

他抬起头，恶狠狠地盯了Derek一眼，可是刺鼻的辣味让他泪眼朦胧，死亡射线的效果大打折扣。他被奶油芥末混合物噎住喉咙，吞又吞不下去，吐又吐不出来，活像被人踢了一脚的小狗。

不知道是谁给他倒了杯可乐。

Stiles如蒙大赦，闭着眼睛灌了好几口。他舌头都麻了，半杯下去才发现有什么不对。

可乐里加了醋。

很多，很多醋。

他想冲去洗手间漱口，差点没被自己的裤子绊死。他的裤子粘在座位上了。该死，一开始就空出来的位置——

屏幕上电影戛然而止。然后是一段黑屏。随之而来的背景音乐让Stiles几乎恐慌发作。

那是Spice Girls的Wannabe。

屏幕刹地点亮，Stiles，12岁的Stiles，把粉红色的大号沙滩裤当成衣服斜穿在身上，披着金色的床单，涂着惨不忍睹的口红和亮蓝色的眼影，卖力而笨拙地扭动身躯，在对口型唱“I’ll tell you what I want what I really really want”。

Stiles现在心中只有一个死字。Stiles Stilinski，现年十七岁半，死因：被围观黑历史羞愤致死。

他的脸烧得跟熟了的番茄一样，这颗番茄要被剁得稀烂，被料理机打得稀碎，被煮沸成番茄酱，然后兜头浇在Derek那张自鸣得意的蠢脸上，方能解他心头之恨。Jack早就开始大笑，然后Boyd和Isaac也忍不住开始笑，Erica举着手机边笑边不忘录像。连Scott都在笑。

“Et tu，Scott？”Stiles悲从中来，“Et tu？”

他奋力地站起来，连带着裤子上粘着的坐垫。Isaac被带得滚到坐垫下面，笑声还止不住，甚至开始疯狂打嗝。Derek只是微微翘起嘴角，一脸隔岸观火的表情。

好。很好。纯爷们，玩得就是同归于尽。

Stiles感到自己的尊严受到了冒犯。不仅仅是因为芥末酱或者可乐或者胶水，不仅仅是因为录像带黑历史（很可能就是因为录像带黑历史），不仅仅是指这个恶作剧。不。他作为恶作剧之王的尊严受到了挑战。很好。挑战被接受了。

他张嘴想说话，发现嗓子仍然被醋味齁得发不出声音。Scott贴心地给他倒了一杯水，Stiles瞪着他，并不伸手接。

Scott叹了口气，自己喝了一口，Stiles才接过来开始狼吞虎咽。

“结束了，Stiles。”Derek说。

“一切都还没完。”Stiles口齿不清。

“我觉得我们扯平了。”Derek说。

“你想要玩大的是吧。”Stiles直视着他。

“无论你认为这是平手也好、还是坦率承认我完胜也好，”Derek说，“恶作剧可以到此为止了。”

“我还没有输过，Derek，你最好知道这一点。”Stiles回敬。

“我希望我们能回到和平相处的状态。”Derek接着说。

“等需要我翻译拉丁文救你们小命的时候再哭去吧！”Stiles针锋相对。

“这不是比赛。”Derek心平气和。

“我接受挑战。”Stiles斗志昂扬。

小狼们的视线在他们俩中间晃来晃去。

“第一条，这是我们两个之间的对决。”Stiles抱着手臂，连粘在他屁股上的坐垫也严肃起来。“不许把他们扯进来。不许让他们给你出主意，不许让他们帮忙，不可以用训练来威胁他们。”

“他们是我的狼群。”Derek说。

“他们是我的朋友。”Stiles说，“你怕是不敢跟我单挑吧？”

Isaac倒吸一口凉气。摄像师Erica全神贯注。

Derek站了起来。他比Stiles整整高一个头，场上气氛忽然转变了。“我是怕你到时候哭着回去找你的警长爸爸。”

Jack吹了声口哨。

Stiles扫过去一个眼刀。“第二条，无论如何，我不会找我爸帮忙。”

Derek点头。“第三条，”他补充道，“这个游戏不可以影响到我们的任务。”

Stiles冷笑一声。“当然。”他说，“这不是游戏，Derek。这是尊严之战。”他伸出手，Derek翻了个白眼，把手握上去。Stiles青筋暴露，Derek稳如泰山。他们俩脸凑得极近，近得能听到对方呼吸。Stiles和Derek就这么剑拔弩张地对视，似乎在比赛谁先撒手。

“操，”前线记者Erica手都举酸了，“你俩好了没？开个房好吗？”

他俩刷的一下松开了，速度快得惹人生疑。

Scott脸上又酝酿出欣慰又恶心的姨母笑。

这将是一场必胜的战役，一场旷古决斗。Stiles盘算着下一步计划。还没有哪个人能得到他这样全心全意的注意力，Derek Hale是第一人。感到荣幸吧。事情是怎么发展到这一步的？因为Derek挑拨离间，居然把他此生最引以为耻的录像公之于众。但平心而论，Derek是在回敬他前两次无缘无故的恶作剧。他为什么要对Derek恶作剧？因为Derek的睡脸过于可爱，他忍不住评论了一句，然后引发了Scott的……姨母笑。

所以一切都怪Scott。

事已至此，别无他法。Stiles踏出门外。夜风猎猎，吹在粘住他屁股的坐垫上，发出无情的啪啪声。

5.

接下来的一个月，可谓是鸡飞蛋打、痛不欲生。Derek进出每一扇门的时候小心翼翼，左顾右盼；Stiles恨不得在吃每一样东西之前都拿化学试剂试毒。Derek的车三次惨遭凌虐，Stiles的漫画书五度离奇失踪。Derek的底线在Stiles的课业，他不会在他的课本和写报告的电脑上开玩笑，但是除此之外Stiles的所有东西几乎都遭过Derek的毒手。Stiles黑着眼眶，一瘸一拐，对Scott宣称他完全不在乎Derek的小伎俩。

“我是生在混乱中的男人。我与危险和背叛为伍。”他说。

Scott怜悯地看着他。

Stiles的确没有认输。不仅如此，Stiles还没有底线。他的ins从不断更，完美记录着每一次Derek挨整的甜蜜惨状。他最自豪的一次是把Derek所有的内裤都换成了粉色丝绸蕾丝边女式内裤。还有一次，他把Derek厨房里的调味料盖子都换了位置。

那天晚上整个狼群都吃上了齁咸的布朗尼蛋糕和甜到发腻的芝士意面。

“我全心全意地支持你，兄弟，”Scott说，“但是你们的战火波及到其他人了。”

Stiles满脸真诚的歉意，但是他调配辣椒水的手却没有停。“我很抱歉，”他说，“但是战争不是我想停就能停的。”

Scott很无辜，Scott很绝望，Scott没有办法，Scott只好去找Derek。

“我一开始就说这不是比赛。”Derek说，“他自己执迷不悟。”

“他上次输那么惨，他肯定不会先认输的。”Scott垂头丧气。

“只要他不影响我们的任务，我无所谓。”Derek耸耸肩。

Scott抬头看着Derek公寓里碎掉的玻璃窗，又看看被喷满抽象涂鸦的墙，再看了看至今粘在厨房天花板上的锅盖，和忽闪忽闪的电灯泡。Scott按下了电灯开关。

电灯泡闪了两下，炸了。

玻璃渣子溅到Derek肩上。Derek连眼睛都没眨。

Scott看着Derek。一样是怜悯的眼神。

Derek张了张口，又闭上了嘴。

“认个输吧，Derek。”Scott苦口婆心地说，“要么你干脆别理他，等他没趣了就完了。我们都会知道谁才是真正的英雄，我们会好好祭……纪……记住你的功劳。”

“……在他没趣之前，他和我总得死一个。”Derek说，“我不想杀他，为了他被警长和猎人追杀的，不值得。”

“这样下去他迟早要影响任务。”Scott说。“你们俩真要把对方折腾死啊。我一开始还以为你们处得挺好。Stiles还觉得你可爱，你知道，就，你不扮大灰狼凶他的时候。”

Derek盯着他。Scott闭嘴了。

“……要是他影响任务了，我会跟他谈谈的。”Derek说。

Scott的嘴开过光。

Stiles果然差点搞砸，就因为恶作剧的事。这次他们原本怀疑是另一个狼群的使者在作怪，没想到是比肯山好几百年没醒过的地精。圣洞开启后什么怪事都有，Deaton医生也搞错好几次了。这一次Derek倒是没中什么陷阱，和Stiles斗智斗勇一个月让他成功改掉了开门就闯进去的坏习惯。但是Stiles为他们翻译咒文的时候还翻译了一条恶作剧的咒语进去——不是什么恶劣的咒语，就是会让人浑身发痒一两个小时。但是地精是胡搅蛮缠的生物，要是跟他们结下梁子，这辈子都得活在噩梦里了。不过还好，Derek在那群毛茸茸的东西扑上来之前下意识地挡了一下，咒语侥幸按照计划落在了Derek身上。

送Derek去诊所的时候，Stiles还嘴硬：“结果也没有影响任务嘛。”

然后他在诊所里被Deaton医生骂了一顿。

其实也算不上骂。Deaton医生一贯温文尔雅。他只是站在那里，看上去很失望，然后说：“我以为这些孩子里你是聪明的那个，Stiles。很多咒文是很危险的。”Stiles就蔫了。他小声道了歉，提出载Derek回家，然后一路上没说话。

“Stiles，”在离家还有两个街区的地方，Derek开了口。“我想和你谈谈。”

Stiles在前面的小咖啡馆停了车。Derek给自己买了杯美式，给Stiles带了杯拿铁。他们在外面的阳伞下坐下来。Stiles捧着热饮纸杯，一口未动，只是盯着自己的鞋尖。Derek慢慢地喝了一口。滚烫的，浓郁的咖啡焦香，没有任何奇怪的恶作剧佐料。一个月来，Derek从未这么放松过。半晌，他问道：“为什么？”

Stiles撇了他一眼，目光又落回到自己的鞋尖上。

“是因为那盘录像带吗？”Derek问，“我叫他们帮我出主意。最好能一劳永逸的那种，我那时希望这些恶作剧快点结束。录像带的主意是Scott出的，他当时觉得会不会太狠了，但我在气头上，我没管。”他顿了顿，“我是狼群里唯一的成年人，我应该在意的。对不起。”

Stiles没有抬头。“别。”他说，“不全是因为那个。”

Derek点点头。“那一开始那次。是因为讨厌我吗？”他说，“我可以离你远一点。你没必要参与到狼群事务中来的，你知道。很危险。我没有权力逼你来。哪怕Scott也没有这个权力。你没有义务要帮我们的。有很多人觉得我不讨人喜欢，你没有必要忍受我。”

Stiles张开嘴——讨厌他？是，Derek要么自大到认为他能保护整个狼群，要么自厌到认为家人的死都是他的错，明明自己也没长他们几岁，却总以唯一的成年人和Alpha自居，受了伤也不和他们说，还从来闭口不谈他神秘的过去，好像是身负血海深仇的苦情男主，浓黑的粗眉毛拧在一起，还从来不笑，仿佛作为唯一的生还者他就不配再拥有幸福了似的——Stiles真是讨厌他这种不知道哪来的英雄情结。但是他并不讨厌他，不讨厌他这个人。他张着嘴，不知道该怎么组织语言。

Derek把他的沉默当做了默认。“或者你要跟他们出去玩也行。我不能占着你们的时间。本来训练就占了他们的下午和晚上了，周六你们约好出去也行，不用非得在我这。我不会打扰你们。”他说，“我只是——有点累。狼群的成员之间，最重要的是信任。我不能逼谁信任我。我知道Allison和Lydia一直都不完全信任我，我理解的。你也不用信任我。但是所有这些恶作剧……幼稚的防备，让我很累，Stiles。”

Stiles知道。所有的玩笑和恶作剧最后往往是这种结果，他经历过无数次了，就是学不会见好就收。（这就是为什么Scott是他唯一的朋友，Scott又蠢又坦诚，根本不想着反击回来。）他总是一开始让人觉得很好笑，最后只会让人觉得很可笑。“你是在……把我逐出狼群吗？”他假装轻松地问道。

“我在给你一个选择。”Derek说。

抉择的时刻到了。Stiles清清嗓子。既然Derek不会再烦他，那么他也不会再烦Derek了。“我——”

“Stiles！”是隔壁班那个要了他ins账号的女生。“嗨！居然在这里见到你和你男朋友。嗨Derek。”她自来熟地端着咖啡过来坐下，“好久没见到你们俩了，幸好你ins一直有更新，不然我都以为你们失踪了呢。你男朋友脾气真好，天天这么折腾他居然都没跟你分手。”

操。他原来留的大招，还没用上，倒先坑了自己。Stiles恨不得当场挖个洞把自己埋起来。他不敢看Derek的脸。

“你一点都不像那种暴脾气的类型嘛，那天在走廊里把我吓了一跳。”女孩跟Derek聊起来，“为什么你们的ins上全是整蛊的照片？这是什么情侣玩法吗？”

“Stiles喜欢搞恶作剧。是我太惯着他了。”Derek居然接口道。

Stiles决定不参与这场对话。他已经尴尬地跳出三界外了。

“真独特。”女孩说，“所以……这是个约会吗？我打扰到什么了吗？”

“没事。Stiles……”Derek意有所指地看了他一眼，“恐怕嗓子有点不舒服。我陪他出来转转。”

很好。Stiles这辈子没停下过说话，这会儿非常乐意当几分钟哑巴。

“真甜。”女孩羡慕地说，“所以你俩是怎么遇见的？Stiles一直没说过。他不像是能认识到很多像你这样的帅哥的人呐。”

Stiles紧张地盯着Derek。一方面，他不希望Derek直接揭穿他，不然他会沦为全校的笑柄；另一方面，无论Derek编造出什么故事，他都得花一辈子才能洗掉这段炼狱般的记忆。这将是Derek的最佳报复机会。“Stiles对他一见钟情”“Stiles对他的肌肉垂涎欲滴”“Stiles表白的时候像个真正的处男那样尴尬到突破天际”，操，“Stiles私底下会为Derek穿小裙子”，无论Derek说什么别人都会信的。最精彩的地方是，无论Derek信口胡诌什么，很有可能会有一些，Stiles得承认，是对的。

Stiles，差四个月满十八周岁，死因：被自己的暗恋对象胡乱编排，尴尬致死。他又提到暗恋吗？有吗？不要提。他严严实实地把这个秘密保守了这么久，他有资格把它带进坟墓里。

阿门。

Derek转过脸来，冲他笑了笑。他眉间的结头顺着微笑灵动地荡漾开来，整张脸自然、温柔、富有生气，完全不像苦情戏男主角，倒有几分那种暖男竹马男二的意思。Stiles入了神，愣了一会儿才听见他说：“Stiles这样的才独一无二。他很聪明，可以说是我见过最聪明的十七岁小孩。我们第一次见到的时候很不对盘，但是第二次他救了我的命。”

Stiles的脸微微发烫。在别人眼里这可能是害羞，但是他知道他的表情对Derek来说暴露了很多很多。

“哇哦！”女孩睁大了眼睛。

“可惜那个故事要讲的话就太长了。Stiles得回去休息了。”Derek示意了车的方向，Stiles几乎是落荒而逃。他坐在驾驶室里等Derek跟人家招呼完，一脚油门冲出车位，咖啡差点撒了Derek一身。“干嘛这么慌张？这不是你打算用来整我的招数吗？”Derek气定神闲，“难道你真的……”

Stiles猛踩一脚刹车。Derek靠狼人的力量才没让咖啡泼在挡风玻璃上。

Derek顿了顿，后知后觉地意识到。“所以你真的……”

“我不是我没有。”Stiles机关枪似的回答。

“狼人能听见心跳。”Derek说，“你的心跳变慢了。Stiles，你在撒谎。”

Stiles的蓝色吉普飞过两个街区，几乎是以漂移的姿势甩进Derek家楼下。“到了走好不送。”

“Stiles，”Derek没有一点要下车的意思，“你知道，要是Isaac或者Jack他们像你这样跟我玩恶作剧，我肯定揍他们了。”

“因为我是人类，”Stiles说，“你打断他们腿复原只要两分钟，我要三个月。”

“不全是因为这个。”Derek说，“因为你是Stiles。”

他倾身过来，被刚长出的胡渣包围的嘴唇近在咫尺。Stiles捏着方向盘，心脏砰砰直跳，血液在耳膜里撞来撞去。他不知道该怎么办，但是他没有躲。Stiles不想躲。

他们嘴唇贴嘴唇，Stiles气若游丝地说：“这不是恶作剧吗？”Derek说：“只要你保证它不是。”然后他捧住他的脸，用力吻下去。

等他们分开的时候，方向盘上全是Stiles手心的汗渍。“既然我们已经……和解了，”Derek说，“我觉得你可能需要和我一起收拾一下公寓里的残局。”

Stiles点点头。尽管有心理准备，但是他看到粘在天花板上三个星期的锅盖，还是忍不住愧……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。Derek捂住额头。冷静，Alpha，不要和小孩子计较。

“你真的不用通过恶作剧来吸引我的注意力。”Derek虚弱地说。

“才不是。是因为恶作剧很好玩！”Stiles接过Derek手里的咖啡，抿了一口，苦得咧开嘴，“果然是美式。你拥有哪怕一件不是黑色的东西吗，酷哥？”他转身去厨房，“给你加勺糖。”

Stiles把加了糖的咖啡放在小桌上，又去阁楼地下把折叠梯和工具箱拖出来。“我敢打赌你现在还不知道我怎么把锅盖炸上去的。”他得意地说。他举起锤子和凿子对准锅盖，专注得让人不忍说是滑稽。更像是可爱，Derek想。

他就这么看着Stiles，心满意足，毫无防备地端起咖啡，喝了一大口。

然后吐了一地。

加的是盐。

6.

“Surprise！”

Derek打开家门，一盆彩色纸屑兜头浇在他脸上。他刚睁开眼，一只巨大的小丑布偶从盒子里弹到他面前。Stiles从门后扑上来，手指穿过他扎满彩纸片的头发亲他。“嗨，Derek。今天过得怎么样？”

“挺好。他们都在，就Jack还在伦敦没回来。这是他们的礼物。Jack说他的已经邮回来了，可能在路上。”Derek放下两只装礼物的大袋子，搂住Stiles。

自从他们开始谈恋爱，小狼们送他们的圣诞节礼物就变成整人道具全集了（包括但不限于怪味豆、痒痒粉、放屁坐垫）。哦对了，Derek也申请了ins账号。他发布的第一张照片是上个圣诞节的时候他和Stiles给对方画的鬼脸。Derek脸上的记号笔痕迹一天就消失了，Stiles整整洗了一个星期。不过反正假期Stiles也懒得出门，而且既然是Derek画的，Derek就得自己时时忍着看咯。

（他的原话是“有种你画我脸，有种你上我的时候别关灯啊”。）

“嗯哼。Scott收到礼物了吗？”Stiles问道。

Derek轻笑起来，啄吻他的嘴角。“收到了，他 **喜欢** 得很。”

（给Scott送恶作剧礼物也是他们的一个传统。因为，“录像带的主意是Scott出的”，还因为“Scott的姨母笑所以一切都怪Scott”。）

“你今天回来得好早啊。”Derek说。

“期末展示拿了第一，教授给我免考了。”Stiles说，“况且我还要给你准备惊喜。”

Derek挑了挑眉。

Stiles牵着他的领带把他拉进卧室。

Derek醒来的时候手腕上粉色的勒痕已经消失了。Stiles还在熟睡，睫毛随着呼吸颤动，Derek忍不住就那么注视着他。工作日的闹铃不合时宜地响起来——该死，前一天晚上忘关了（谁能记得呢？）。他翻下床去给他们俩做三明治，等他回来的时候Stiles已经醒了，就是既懒得睁眼又懒得动。

“起床了，吃早饭了。”他像哄小孩一样向Stiles吹气。

“不要，我在这吃。”Stiles闭着眼睛，“我动不了，哪都疼。都怪你。”

Derek微笑起来。“Stiles，”他说，“你确定不来亲自检查一下我往三明治里都放了什么东西吗？”

Stiles警觉地睁开双眼。和Stiles在一起这么两年，Derek的恶作剧技巧愈发精进，已经到可以玩心理战的级别了。

Derek从床头抽屉里拿出干净的内衣裤丢到Stiles身上，就去榨果汁去了。Stiles闭着眼试图以最小的移动穿上衣服。晨间的床温暖又软和，他一点也不想起来——

操。

“操。”他倒吸一口气。“操。操！”

Derek绷了两秒钟。然后开始惊天动地地大笑。Stiles这辈子还不知道Derek可以大笑。

但他顾不上这个。内裤上的冰凉黏滑的膏状液体，仿佛雪天舔到铁柱子一样，冰片似的触感反而又辣又烫，过电一样直上他的脊柱，把他眼泪都要逼下来了。他从牙缝里挤出半句“Derek这他妈是什——”

“薄荷膏。”Derek说。让他和他愚蠢的笑容吃屎去吧。


End file.
